


no homo, bro

by 314CYACHUU



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kim geonhak is a panicked gay, slow burn but not really
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/314CYACHUU/pseuds/314CYACHUU
Summary: университетская ау, в которой не важен порядок пейринга, а герои изрядно тупят
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 9





	no homo, bro

_**20.09.20**, 10:15**_

— Где твой шарф? — Прости, что? — Ёнджо поднимает взгляд от телефона. 

— Я спросил, где, блин, твой шарф, Ким Ёнджо. — второй Ким закатывает глаза: в метро шумно, и ему приходится ощутимо напрягать голос. И прежде чем старший успевает что-то ответить — заматывает шарф на его шею. Свой шарф. Клетчатый кусок ткани приятно пахнет антресолью и немного дезодорантом друга — Ёнджо не удерживается и на секунду прикрывает глаза, пытаясь запечатлеть в памяти момент: мерный стук колёс, шарф тёплый, мягкий, шерстяной, видимо — ворс немного колет нежную кожу щёк, но главное здесь — запах: приятный, осенний и… _домашний_? 

— А то хрипишь, как старый дед… — бурчит под нос друг, но Ёнджо слышит. Ёнджо всегда слышит. 

— Что б я делал без тебя, герой! — улыбается так беззаботно, по-весеннему, и ерошит короткие волосы Гонхака, смеётся, слушая возмущения и отмечает легкий румянец на чужих щеках — в вагоне холодно, что тут удивительного, _правда_

_**22.09.20**, 22:18**_

— Бутылочка? Звучит как хорошая идея! — Ёнджо бы с пьяным Хвануном не согласился, но Гонхак, предложивший сыграть, кажется был абсолютно трезв. Ну вы знаете, эти игры в чисто мужской компании: бутылочка, правда или действие, карты на раздевание там. То есть, не то, что Ёнджо был гомофобом — он, вообще-то, был би. Камингаутнувшимся друзьям три года назад би. Были ещё Ёнхун и Сохо, геи, но сейчас не о них, сейчас о блядском Ким Гонхаке, абсолютном гетеро, насколько представлялось Ёнджо — остальные были слишком пьяны чтобы анализировать. Кроме Харина, пожалуй — тот был за рулём, но Харина ориентация товарищей не волновала: судя по тому, что тот прилип к розетке с телефоном, волновала его сейчас только Ынсо. 

— Я пас. 

— Я за! 

— Тоже пас. 

— А я с вами, — послышались не самые трезвые голоса товарищей. 

— Я… А, похуй. Играю, — кивает Ёнджо и садится в круг. Их семеро: он, двойняшки, Гонхак, Гиук, нетвёрдо стоящий на ногах, Сохо, Хванун. 

_— Первый раз — в руку, — хихикают не-близнецы._ Горлышко пустой бутылки указывает на него — и младший Ким тут же переползает к нему ближе, романтично становясь на одно колено — ну и какой смысл, когда все на полу сидят, вот придурок. 

_— Втрой раз — в щёку, — улыбается Донмён, глядя прямо на Гиука._ Теперь подползает сам Ёнджо — поцелуй выходит звонким, быстрым и неловким, но дело сделано. 

_— Третий — в губы._ — Гонхак нервно мнётся, но наклоняется к Ёнджо. Глаза бегают, дыхание сбивается — Ким берёт друга за руку. Ну, в знак поддержки. Он очень поддерживающий друг — наклоняется сам, почти целует, оставляет миллиметры Гонхаку. 

_— Четвёртый — взасос. — хитро щурится Дончжу, раскручивая бутылку._ Гонхак шагает сам, мнётся, сомневается, хватает Ёнджо за руку, выводит в подъезд и… Целует. Взасос. С языком. Так, как не целовала ни одна девчонка, как не целовал ни один парень.

_**23.09.20**, 11:01**_

— Доброе утро героям! — Ёнджо плюхается на скамейку в аудитории, облокачивается на Гонхака и замирает, переводя дыхание. 

— Геройская доза кофеина, — пододвигает к нему бумажный стаканчик с кофе и добавляет, стряхивая неловкость, — Я видел, во сколько ты вчера лёг спать, вот и подумал… Да ты не бойся, это латте. Карамельный. С тремя пакетиками сахара… 

Младший Ким удивлённо приподнимает брови — и чего так удивляться, конечно Ёнджо запомнил, они же друзья, бро, ещё со школы, вообще-то, конечно он запомнил, сколько сахара Гонхак кладёт в кофе, или какой его любимый шоколад. Способ завязывания шнурков. Совершенно неповторимая закорючка вместо буквы «Ч». Крем для рук, которым пользуется младший. Привычка приподнимать бровь. То, что Гонхак предпочитает цветную капусту брокколи и терпеть не может помидоры. Короткие стрижки и обязательно удобная обувь. Большие, нет, _огромные_ свитера. 

— Нет, ну если хочешь, можешь взять моё американо… 

— А… Н-нет. С-спасибо, в смысле. Вот. Я рад, что ты запомнил. 

Самая очаровательная смущённая улыбка. То, как Гонхаку идут очки, хоть он и не любит их носить. Пожалуй, можно было сказать, что Ёнджо хорошо знал своего друга. И никакие поцелуи им не помеха, _правда?_

_**25.09.20**, 23:48**_

— Мы уже опоздали на электричку, просто смирись с этим. 

— Нет, ну… 

— Не-а. О-поз-да-ли! — качает головой и щёлкает младшего по носу. — Аргх, да не смотри ты так, сам виноват, что забыл деньги на тройку положить, вот и страдай теперь! А я, между прочим говорил! Но нееет, ты же сам умный, зачем слушать старших! 

— Ну Ёни… — жалобно тянет младший, краснея до кончиков ушей и смотря в пол. _Как-как_ он его назвал? 

— Всё, всё, понял, заткнулся, — проводит пятернёй по волосам и тут же прячет руки в карманы, зябко ёжась: не май месяц, всё же. — Что ж с тобой делать, мелкий? Эхх… Ко мне пойдёшь? 

Только сразу предупреждаю, кровать одна. Маленькая. 

— Правда можно? Ты меня к себе со школы не звал… 

— А сейчас вот зову. Так да или… 

— Да! — слишком резко выпаливает Гонхак. — То есть, да, я… Я согласен, вот. Ну не на улице же мне спать, тут холодно вообще-то. 

— Пошли тогда, бро, — смеётся Ёнджо и хлопает друга по плечу.

_**26.09.20**, 00:22**_

У Ёнджо дома уютно, Гонхаку нравится. Правда, им приходится на цыпочках пробираться в комнату, пытаясь не разбудить мать Ёнджо: 

— А разве ей не надо сказать, что я, ну, тут? 

— Не, она уйдёт утром, ты и проснуться не успеешь. 

У Ёнджо классная собака, конечно, но громкое тявканье им сейчас очень некстати. 

— Тшш, ну же, Санни! 

Ёнджо в недрах шкафа даже откапывает пижаму, которая подойдёт Гонхаку по размеру — впрочем, от футболки тот вскоре избавляется: 

— Аргх, почему в общаге батареи еле тёплые, а у тебя дома топят так, что жарко, как в аду! 

Они засыпают в обнимку, посмотрев пару серий нового ситкома. 

— Ну же, Гонхак, подвинь свою задницу всего на секунду, ты же не хочешь спать на чипсах, верно? 

Гонхак не хочет спать на чипсах — видимо, именно поэтому он спит на Ёнджо.

_**26.09.20**, 8:35**_

Спать с Гонхаком это как спать с плюшевым мишкой, только живым. И горячим. _Во всех смыслах._ Правда, плюшевые мишки обычно не слюнявят твоё плечо ночью. Не шепчут твоё имя тихо, на грани слышимости, не просыпаясь. Не прячут лицо в подушке, смущаясь собственного стояка, который между прочим, упирается тебе в бедро. Плюшевого мишку не погладишь по спине, шепча на ухо: «я помогу, не волнуйся». С друзьями такого, конечно, тоже не сделаешь, но разве друзья скажут: «так помоги же, придурок», разве друзья целуют тебя так сладко? Разве ради друга побежишь, спотыкаясь и путаясь в ногах, в ванную за смазкой: 

— Ой, мам, а ты чего ещё не на работе? 

С другой стороны, разве _настоящий_ друг это не тот, с кем в огонь и в воду и самые оглушительные оргазмы от простой дрочки — Ёнджо кусает подушку, чтобы не стонать, пока мать пьёт чай за стеной. Разве настоящий друг это не сбивчивое «Хочу тебя ещё ближе, ну, в следующий раз» на ухо, от которого внутри творится _нечто_ , а бедная наволочка, кажется, вот-вот проиграет зубам Кима-старшего? 

— Нет, кажется, я все же плохой друг.

_**30.09.20**, 17:54**_

Держать его за руку непривычно. Обнимать, не по-дружески, а как п…п…парня? Вместе сидеть в кофейне напротив универа. Лежать на его плече, пересматривая «Доктора Кто» или «Токкэби». Целовать на прощание. И при встрече. И в перерыве между парами, зажав у холодной кафельной стены. Переписываться ночами. Теперь всё, кажется, иначе. Но это, _наверное_ , хорошо? _Вероятно_ , хорошо. _Скорее всего_ , хорошо. _Абсолютно точно_ , замечательно! 

— Можно только один вопрос? 

— Солнце, тебе хоть двадцать. 

— Ты смотри, а то я ж могу… Тьфу ты, с мысли сбил. А я… ну… давно тебе нравлюсь? 

— Класса с одиннадцатого? Да, где-то так. А я тебе? 

— Месяц как, с той поездки в горы. 

— … 

— О чём думаешь? Гонхак думает, что _друг_ из Ёнджо плохой, просто ужасный. Зато _парень_ замечательный.


End file.
